This invention relates generally to lifting and transporting devices and more particularly relates to a lifting and transporting device which is adjustably convertible from a chair to a stretcher.
There are numerous lifting and transporting devices known for either lifting patients out of wheelchairs or from beds, and among these devices are several devices patented by the inventor of the device disclosed herein. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,908,916, issued Oct. 20, 1959 and 3,259,922, issued July 12, 1966, there are disclosed devices designed to lift patients to and from beds and to and from operating, X-ray, cystoscopic or surgery tables with the minimum amount of disturbance to the patient. The latter device is particularly effective because it can be readily raised and lowered. However, the device only permits transporting the patient in the prone position. It would be desirable if a patient could be transferred to the device and transported in a vertical position, such as wheelchair which is used on many occasions.
Another patent to the inventor of the device disclosed herein U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,011, issued June 16, 1964, also discloses a system for lifting a person in and out of a wheelchair for various purposes. Again, while this solves many problems in lifting and transporting patients, it is not particularly effective in use with the lifting and transporting devices of the patents referred to above. Thus, many of the devices describe lifting and transporting apparatus which permit transferring the patient either in a wheelchair or on an adjustable stretcher or bed. However, none of the devices permits converting the stretcher to a chair or vice versa for removal and transporting of patients.